


秘书难当46

by AKAyijingwangzuxian



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAyijingwangzuxian/pseuds/AKAyijingwangzuxian
Kudos: 25





	秘书难当46

46

“我们以后还会庆祝100天，200天，500天，1000天，好多好多天的，对吗？”王一博挺腰动了动，肖战的手指细腻温暖，是画画的手，修长有力，包裹着他勃起的分身，舒服的令人颤抖。

肖战另一只手把人下巴轻轻掐住，抬头去吻他嘴唇，王一博立刻伏低了些身子，两人吻到一处，口舌干燥正需要彼此的唾液，王一博伸手解开浴袍，吸满水的沉重袍子立刻滑进水里，在水面上摊开一大片的白色。

爱情这个玩意儿真的来就来了，谁也没办法预测，肖战第一眼见过王一博的时候，也没想到过现在会抱着人家在温泉池里做爱。

王一博一身肌肤瓷白细腻，体毛不算多，肩宽腰窄，骨肉匀称，手感好的没边，一路吻到他胸口，才发现他胸口皮肤已然完全潮红，肖战张嘴将他胸前一颗乳珠含进嘴里，王一博身体立刻诚实的反应了出来，胯下分身在他手里过了一遭又一遭，顶端早已渗水，温泉本身的温度就不算低，硬起来的分身肌肤娇嫩，烫的更加敏感，不会儿王一博便搂着肖战肩膀射了一发炙热阳精，肖战放开他一侧胸肉，那处已经叫他吸成个小肉包，顶端乳尖像一颗被含熟了的红豆，上面还挂着一丝晶莹“糖衣”。

“老板···”王一博低头亲了亲肖战眼尾，射精过后的空虚让他有些不知所措，肖战胯下鼓起一团还未疏解，王一博伸手去探，摸到一根被扣在内裤里，形状清晰的分身，肖战抬起下巴啃了他一口，说道：“早知道我也不穿了。”

王一博脸色绯红的伸手帮他把内裤扒了下来，刚才被肖战含乳撸管，后头小穴一张一合不知吃进去多少温泉水，已被浸的湿软，肖战不用太费劲的便探进去一根手指，王一博撒娇一般的哼哼两声，搂着肖战的腰趴在他肩膀上，轻轻咬他耳垂。

手指骤然加到两根，肖战安抚性的低头亲了亲王一博的肩膀，王一博缩了缩脖子，“没事儿老板，我可以的。”

“你干点别的转移一下注意力。乖。”肖战拉了他一只手过来，包着他的手握住自己的分身，王一博缓慢的撸动了几下，胆大的去托肖战下面的囊袋，像玩玩具一般握在手里滚了一下，肖战闷哼一声，大感自家这小秘书叛逆，将手指加到了三根，王一博再也没了玩闹的心思，肖战中指特别修长，第一指节能顶出一个很大的弧度，此刻正好摸到他内壁腺体，稍微一按就叫人快感倍生，王一博登时都要坐不住了，软在肖战怀里。

肖战侧头吻了吻他的脸，吸了一口他最喜欢的嘟嘟肉，把人往上抱了抱，穴口被扩张的有些松软，肖战只在外面磨了两下，便顺利的进去一个头，王一博咬住下唇，几颗白糯的牙齿露了出来，卡在唇上，肖战伸手摁了摁他的脸颊，把他的下唇用嘴从牙齿里吸了出来，含着用舌舔了舔：“咬什么，疼不疼啊？”

“不····啊～”是肖战又顶进一截，内壁骤然被撑开，严丝合缝间却还是有一丝温泉水被带了进去，烫的他一阵发抖。 下面是肖战一点一点的顶了进来，把他填满，王一博忽然间身心都获得巨大的满足感一般，手上的劲儿都松了，伏在肖战肩头，反正一切都交给他吧，有他在什么都不用怕。

跟喜欢的人做爱是一件幸福的事情，肖战一直这样觉得，只是喜欢的人难找，兜兜转转送上门一个白白嫩嫩的小秘书，爱上了就恨不得捧在手里疼的小秘书，对自己的梦想那么执着的人，对爱情一定也很执着吧。

肖战扣着他的腰大力顶弄起来，这是一场双方都感动的初夜，一切都那么的自然又美好，满足着自己和对方，对未来也充满希望。


End file.
